havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 043 debriefing at station
9:51:43 PM Josh: Then you do so, also there are all three dragons, all the guards, and William. 9:51:58 PM *** Quill brings Jarqin's body. *** 9:52:48 PM | Edited 9:53:03 PM Josh: William: "So...what do we know...and what do we think?" 9:53:13 PM Quill: I have no idea. 9:53:28 PM Rune: Jarqin wanted to start a war. 9:53:40 PM Rune: He was mindcontrolling dragons to do it. 9:53:52 PM Rune: Also, Grimroth wants to eat him. 9:54:19 PM Hank: What is that staff that he was using? 9:54:58 PM Josh: Frederick: "May I see that?" 9:55:23 PM Josh: William: "The dragon cannot eat him." 9:55:32 PM Rune: Yes, if you give it back to me afterward. 9:55:45 PM Rune: And why not? It seems rather reasonable to me, considering. 9:56:19 PM Josh: William: "One, we don't know what the body might tell us with proper examination, and two, Jarqin may have family who will want it back." 9:57:20 PM Rune: I suppose that's true. 9:57:36 PM Rune: And who knows what nasty diseases he might have anyway. ugh. 9:57:47 PM *** Rune hands Frederick the staff. *** 9:57:58 PM Josh: Vaighul: "He would probably give you indigestion, Grimroth." 9:58:34 PM Josh: Incidentally, Grimroth and Vaighul are in their human forms from before, while Baroth maintains a dragonborn appearance. 9:58:40 PM Josh: Frederick looks it over. 9:59:02 PM Josh: Frederick: "...it is a most interesting item." 9:59:34 PM Josh: Frederick: "I cannot identify it here, but my people probably could, if I could bring it in for the Witch Hunters." 10:00:25 PM Rune: It mind controls dragons. Apparently not humanoids, though. 10:00:41 PM Josh: Frederick: "...hm." 10:01:06 PM Rune: I think you have jurisdiction over magical items anyway, and this thing is horrible. 10:01:55 PM Quill: ((22 Insight on Frederick.)) 10:02:08 PM Rune: You won't let someone use it, will you? 10:02:53 PM Quill: We'll hold on to it for now. 10:02:54 PM Josh: Frederick: "Of course not. We would lock it away." 10:02:58 PM Quill: It's evidence, after all. 10:03:10 PM Josh: Frederick looks at Quill. 10:03:17 PM Rune: Oh, that's true. It is evidence. 10:03:22 PM Quill: This tangled web is already a mess, we don't need to add layers. 10:03:28 PM Rune: ... I hadn't thought of that. 10:03:48 PM Josh: Frederick: "...of course. I wouldn't want to affect a case any more than I have." 10:04:02 PM Josh: He returns the rod to Rune. 10:04:12 PM Rune: You caught the criminal. 10:04:20 PM Rune: I think that makes you the hero of the day. 10:05:12 PM *** Quill leaves to check on Herman real quick. *** 10:05:19 PM Josh: Frederick: "I rather like the sound of that." 10:05:28 PM | Removed 10:05:58 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 10:05:39 PM | Removed 10:05:54 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 10:06:04 PM Rune: I'm sure it'll help your resume. 10:06:28 PM Rune: It certainly ought to, anyway. What a horrible person Jarqin turned out to be. And how stupid. 10:10:12 PM Hank: So the question now is how is Sarron going to respond when he finds out about all of this? 10:10:29 PM Josh: William: "Not sure." 10:10:57 PM Josh: William: "That will be my job, though." 10:11:31 PM Josh: William: "Um...dragons...would you be willing to turn in your testimony to Ol' Pip?" 10:11:42 PM Josh: Baroth turns to Rune. "Our what?" 10:16:34 PM Rune: He means Pip will ask you questions and then you answer them. 10:16:45 PM Rune: About what happened to you. 10:17:00 PM Josh: Baroth nods. "Oh, ok." 10:17:13 PM Josh: Vaighul nudges Grimroth. "We will as well." 10:17:53 PM Rune: Good. 10:18:42 PM Rune: ... and if any of you can tell us anything about how to raise a black dragon baby, we want to know. ... unless you think it would be better to bring him back to the dragonfolk. I don't know if you care for orphans or how. 10:19:32 PM Josh: Vaighul: "Black dragon?" 10:20:25 PM Rune: Yes, there's a black dragon down in the sewers that's been horribly abused and he's living all alone down there, and he doesn't even speak Draconic yet. 10:21:01 PM Josh: Vaighul comes up and grabs you. She gets right in your face. "Show me." 10:22:05 PM Rune: ... are you going to hurt him? 10:22:33 PM Josh: Vaighul: "No! I would not harm him!" 10:23:04 PM | Edited 10:23:21 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Can we stop off at home and pick up some more lemons first? I don't know if he liked them, but. 10:23:30 PM *** Quill comes back out. *** 10:23:31 PM Josh: She changes into a dragon, grabs hold of you and attempts to carry you off. 10:24:05 PM Rune: Eee, all right, all right. Oh be careful, I don't fly well! 10:24:14 PM *** Rune closes her eyes tight shut. *** 10:24:32 PM Rune: Hank, do you have the carpet? Everybody can follow us! 10:24:50 PM *** Hank will follow on Kai if possible. *** 10:25:04 PM Hank: No, I don't have the carpet. 10:25:16 PM Rune: ((I assumed Hank would also be the one to have the magic carpet, because I have noodly arms. Maybe Anna has it.)) 10:25:53 PM Hank: (( I don't think anyone ever gave me the carpet it isn't in my inventory. )) 10:26:09 PM Nilani: don't have a flying carpet 10:26:26 PM Rune: ((Well someone has it and it's not Wizard Noodlyarms.)) 10:26:41 PM Quill: ((Knowing us, it is probably sitting uselessly at home.)) 10:26:50 PM Quill: ((...unless it's on the carriage.)) 10:26:57 PM Josh: ((Probably at home then)) 10:27:14 PM Rune: (( Sigh. )) 10:28:09 PM *** Rune splits up the party again, then. *** 10:29:28 PM *** Quill can go on Kai with Hank, and Anna can kitten up so Quill can carry her. ***